Down On My Knees
by SilverCat63
Summary: Ianto really wants Jack to give him a job so he decides to go down on his knees and beg the Captain. And he gets more than he bargained for. Jack/Ianto


**Disclaimer:** Mr. Russel T. Davies and the BBC own Torchwood, not me. Though seeing as they don't know what to do with it, I say they don't deserve it.

On My Knees

I needed a job. I really needed a job. But not just any old job, any old where. I needed a job at Torchwood Cardiff. And there was one big problem. Torchwood Cardiff didn't need me.

I'd used every last trick to get in. I'd watched – stalked - the team for weeks. I'd helped the boss out with a rouge Weevil. I'd brought the man coffee. I pleaded to be let in. But Captain Jack Harkness wouldn't have me.

So. What do I do now?

The only thing I could think of to do was get down on my knees and beg. Not that it would work. . . But I had to try. Lisa was depending on me. So, I would get down on my knees and beg. And hope that Captain Harkness would take pity on me.

First things first, I had to get his attention. I figured the best way to do that was to hang around the 'secret' entrance to his 'secret' base. If that wouldn't get his attention then I didn't know what would.

It only took about half an hour of me standing outside the Tourist Centre and staring at his 'hidden' camera to get it.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He came up behind me, surprising me.

I spun around. I should have expected him to do something like that. "I want a job."

"We've been over this -"

"Please!" I dropped to my knees, "I'm begging you."

I brought my clasped hands up, hoping that it wouldn't look too corny, and tried to make puppy dog eyes. For a moment he just stared at me, his face an unreadable mask.

I held my pose, hoping that it would work. Then he took a step towards me. Another. And another. He kept coming until he was right in front of me.

I managed to hold my position until he suddenly put his hand out and caressed my face. Then I shuddered. His touch was warm and gentle. A little too gentle. And a feral light was glinting in his eyes.

Suddenly, getting down on my knees in front of this man didn't seem to be such a good idea.

"So," his voice was soft. "You really want in, don't you?"

I gulped. His hand was still on my face, forcing me to look up at him. "Yes, sir."

"And you'd do anything?" The feral light was brighter.

I hesitated for a moment before answering, "Yes, sir."

His hand moved up into my hair, gripping tightly. "Let's just see about that."

Suddenly, he pulled. Forcing me to stand, he half dragged me into the corner. Then he shoved me down. The hand in my hair prevented me from seeing, but I heard him open his zipper. A second later and something warm brushed my lips.

"Will you?" His voice was rough and the light in his eyes was practically burning.

I hesitated again and felt my mouth go dry. He couldn't want me to - but I felt him brush against my lips again. He did want me to. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting my mind blank. The hand in my began to loose its grip and I felt him begin to pull away. Then I opened my mouth.

Now it was his turn to hesitate. "Are you sure?"

I opened my eyes and looked right at him. "Yes."

He didn't say anything. His hand tightened in my hair and the warmth returned to my lips as I opened my mouth again.

Then I began to panic. I'd never done this before. I couldn't do this! I must have tensed or pulled back or something because he let go of me.

"No," His voice was rougher than before as he tucked himself back inside his pants. "You're not sure."

I stayed where I was for a moment and watched him turn and walk away. Then I was on my feet. "I'm sure." He didn't say anything. I stepped up behind him and turned him around. "I'm sure."

He wouldn't meet my eyes and I didn't force him. Instead I tugged him back to the corner and gently pushed him against the wall. He didn't resist, but he still wouldn't look up.

I knelt and looked up at him. The feral light was still hovering around the edges of his gaze and I shuddered at it. I didn't look away as I reached forward and opened his fly. His breathing hitched when I reached into his underwear and pulled out his cock.

My own breathing stuttered as I moved closer to him. I tried to take a deep breath, wracking my brain frantically, trying to remember all the times Lisa had given me a blowjob. What had she done?

Tentatively, I licked the head of his cock. He hissed and clenched his hands in my hair. I licked again, more sure after his reaction. Another hiss. I kept licking until he was starting to get hard. Then I licked up the length of his shaft.

And was surprised as he tried to buck into my mouth. I smiled slightly, maybe this would be easier than I thought. I tried it again, this time making sure to hold onto his hips. A few licks later and Captain Jack Harkness was fully erect and standing to attention.

This was the moment of truth. I leaned forward. And took his hot, throbbing length into my mouth.

We froze for a moment. I was the first to move. I slowly began to move my head. Forward. Backward. The man above me sucked in a huge breath. Forward. Backward. He let the breath out in long sigh. Forward. Backward.

His hands were tense in my hair and I could feel his hips shifting, wanting to thrust into me. I wouldn't let him go and listened as his breathing turned to shallow pants. I knew he must be getting close, but I kept up my steady bobbing, trying to prolong his pleasure.

"Ianto?" I was startled by his soft, breathy voice.

I paused and looked up at him. His eyes were shining and darkened with lust and I had an idea. Gently, I let my teeth graze the head of his cock.

He gasped and I swear I saw his eyes practically roll up and disappear. But it wasn't enough to distract him.

"Ianto. . ." I looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow. "I want to. . . to. . ."

He thrust a bit with his hips and I guessed what it was he wanted. Slowly, not breaking eye contact, I let go of him. He untangled his fingers from my hair and gripped the sides of my head. For a long moment he stared at me, searching my eyes. Finally, he began to move.

At first he thrust slowly. Then he sped up, thrusting harder. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Suddenly, I felt his cock slip deeper into my throat. I moaned in surprise and got an answering moan from above. Inspiration struck again and I began humming.

It drove him wild. I grabbed frantically for the wall behind him, trying to keep my balance as his violent thrusting nearly knocked me over. It was over quickly after that and he came with a muted cry. His seed exploded into my mouth and I swallowed automatically.

For a moment he stood over me, riding the waves of pleasure. Once his breathing had returned to normal he pulled away. I let him go with a soft plop and sat back on my heels. He put himself back together then helped me to my feet.

I was surprised when he suddenly grabbed me by the back of my neck and kissed me. His tongue flicked against my lips and they parted, allowing him entrance. It seemed to last forever as he explored every last corner of my mouth and we were both panting when we broke apart.

"Thank you," he said, releasing his hold on me.

"You're welcome." Neither of us said anything for a moment. I grew uncomfortable with the silence and turned to walk away.

I'd only gone a few feet down the pier when his voice rang out behind me. "Hey!" I turned back. "Report for work first thing tomorrow."

Words failed me, so I turned and continued walking. I could taste him in my mouth as I walked away. At first I was disgusted by it. Then realisation of what had happened set in. And the taste became the sweet taste of victory.


End file.
